This project, development of nanopyramids for bioimaging of breast cancer cells, has two specific aims: (1) Develop differentially biofunctionalized nanopyramids for multicolor bioimaging and magnetic resonance imaging. (2) Apply multicolor bioimaging with nanopyramids to breast cancer cells through dark field and magnetic resonance diagnostics. Nanopyramids are a new type of nanoparticle developed by the Odom research group, and their unique and tunable optical properties should make them highly effective contrast agents for dark field microscopy of biological systems. Nanopyramids will be targeted to the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) and the tyrosine kinase receptor (ErbB2, or HER2 in humans). These membrane receptors are of interest because expression of both receptors by breast cancer cells is associated with poor treatment outcomes, increased cancer recurrence, and especially aggressive tumors. The research design is as follows. The first study focuses on making nanopyramids with the optical properties necessary for effective bioimaging and to developing the surface chemistry necessary to effectively target EGFR and HER2. The second study applies the biofunctionalized nanopyramids to EGFR and HER2 detection in breast cancer cells. Biofunctionalized nanopyramids will bind to EGFR and HER2 and will be bright and easily visible in dark field microscopy. It is believed that dark-field imaging with biofunctional nanopyramids will be a highly advantageous method for detecting EGFR and HER2 in biopsied breast cancer cells. The targeted nanopyramids will also be conjugated to a contrast agent for magnetic resonance imaging, potentially enabling whole-body detection of breast cancers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project develops a simple way to effectively detect expression of EGFR and HER2 in biopsied breast cancer cells with simple dark-field microscopy or even magnetic resonance imaging. Dark field microscopy with nanoparticle contrast agents is a very simple imaging technique which may find widespread diagnostic use. Early detection of EGFR and HER2 in breast cancer cells facilitates targeted treatment and may increase survival rates.